Mas que A Nada
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: Te amo mas que a nada... susurrò. Terminado


**Más Que A Nada**

(I. Hanson/ T. Hanson/ Z. Hanson)

**"More Than Anything"**

Los días pasaban lentamente desde que había llegado a NY, cuanto me había arrepentido de haberte dejado en Inglaterra, si tan solo hubiera podido tenerte en mis brazos una vez más, hubiera podía morir tranquilo. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que lo único que sabía ti es que estabas en Chicago, cuando la gira me llevo hacía esa ciudad la alegría me invadió al poder verte en ese traje de enfermera corriendo tras el tren. En ese momento hubiera querido bajarme del tren abrazarte y decirte cuanta falta me habías hecho en ese tiempo, pero una vez más el cruel destino nos separaba sin permitirnos disfrutar este amor.

I love you more than anything,  
Than anything, I do.  
And I'd give anything and everything  
I have just to be with you.

Te amo más que a nada

Que a nada lo hago

Y te daré lo que sea y todo

Lo que tengo solo por estar contigo

A pesar de todo, siempre espere que nos volviéramos a encontrar, en tus cartas me contabas lo bien que te iba en tus clases, como Albert poco a poco se recuperaba y todas las cosas nuevas que te pasaban, mientras que yo te contaba que Romeo y Julieta era un éxito en cualquier parte donde se presentara, que a pesar de que acababa exhausto mi trabajo me gustaba. Pero en ese tiempo en lo único que podía pensar era en volver a ver tus ojos, esas esmeraldas que me veían con confianza y amor.

These feelings I hold inside are emotions,  
I can not hide.  
These feelings will not be some sign.  
I'd give anything when I look into your eyes,  
I see something special about you,  
And when I hold your hand,  
You seem to understand that.......

Estos sentimientos que abrazo dentro son emociones que no puedo esconder

Estos sentimientos no pueden ser alguna señal

Yo te doy lo que sea cuando miró tus ojos

Y veo algo especial acerca de ti

Y cuando tomo tu mano

Veo que lo entiendes

Pasaron tantas cosas después de eso, te graduaste con honores en la escuela de enfermería, yo seguí creciendo como actor y me daban los papeles protagónicos, conociste al tío abuelo quien resultó no ser mas que él mismo Albert, hice las paces con mis padres, comenzaste a trabajar en un hospital de Chicago, mientras yo preparaba una sorpresa para ti, para cuando llegaras a verme por segunda vez a NY desde aquella vez que empecé con Romeo y Julieta. Aún recuerdo lo absurdamente nervioso que estaba cuando te esperaba en la estación, ya no eras aquella niña de quien me había enamorado en el colegio, ahora eras toda una dama, una mujer, y sentí un orgullo enorme cuando bajaste del tren y te refugiaste en mis brazos, ¿por qué? Por que sabía que eras mía y que tu corazón me pertenecía... ya sé, ya sé, soy un arrogante, pero acaso no es verdad, además el mio te lo regale hace tanto.

I love you more than anything,  
Than anything, I do.  
And I'd give anything and everything  
I have just to be with you.  
These feelings I hold inside are emotions,  
I can not hide.  
These feelings will not be some sign.  
I'd give anything

Te amo mas que a nada

Que a nada, lo hago

Y te daré lo que sea y todo

Lo que tengo solo por estar contigo

Estos sentimientos que abrazo dentro son emociones que no puedo esconder

Estos sentimientos no pueden ser alguna señal

Te doy lo que sea

Cuando volvía sentir tus labios en los míos fue como si hubiera vuelto a casa, y en mi sentí la flama de este amor por ti más viva que nunca, cuando al fin no separamos vi ese hermoso rubor que tiñe tus mejillas, te abrace y fuimos al carro para dirigirnos a mi casa. Estaba tan nervioso, no sabía si te gustaría la sorpresa, y no sabría que reacción tendrías. Llegamos a la casa que estaba completamente obscura, y cuando entraste te sorprendiste al ver todas aquellas velas rodeando la casa.

When I think of life without you,  
It brings me right down to my knees, YEAH!  
Cause I can't have your life, without you,  
Your my strength that keeps me holding on.

Cuando pienso en mi vida sin ti

Me pone de rodillas

Por que no puedo tener tu vida, sin ti

Tú eres la fuerza que me abraza

Entramos a uno de los cuartos donde había preparado todo para una cena para dos, cuando vi tú rostros iluminado por la emoción me sentí sumamente satisfecho, después de un momento de silencio, comimos y nos fuimos a sentar frente a la chimenea con un par de copas de vino con nosotros. De repente, un viejo recuerdo llegó a mi mente, una tarde en Escocia en que estábamos de la misma forma, solo que ahora estábamos abrazados dándonos el amor que teníamos reservado solo para nosotros. Por un momento te pedí que me esperaras y salí de la habitación por un instante.

Oh, I'd do things that can't be done.  
I'd fly to the moon and around the sun, oh,  
You're just saying that I would do all,  
I'd do anything, anything, well, well

Oh, hice cosas que nunca había hecho

Y volé a la luna y alrededor del sol

Tu solo decías que podía hacer todo

Hago cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, bueno (2)

Cuando regresé, estabas parada frente al retrato que estaba frente a la chimenea, éramos mi madre y yo, volteaste al sentirme cerca y vi en tus ojos esa mirada que sólo usas para mí, ese amor reservado para mí. Ante tu sorpresa me hinqué frente a ti, saque una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo y dije una de las líneas más importantes de mi vida "¿Aceptarías casarte con este hombre que, a pesar de sus muchas fallas, te ama más que a su vida?, ¿Aceptarías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo y despertar cada mañana en mis brazos?", Ante tu silencio sentí que la tierra se abría a mis pies, pero cuando soltaste la primera lagrima y te hincaste frente a mí para darme un "¡SÏ, sí y mil veces sí!" me sentí como si... todo estuviera perfectamente bien y mis sueños al fin se verían realizados.

I love you more than anything,  
Than anything, I do.  
And I'd give anything and everything  
I have just to be with you.  
These feelings I hold inside are emotions,  
I can not hide.  
These feelings will not be some sign.  
I'd give anything

Te amos más que a nada

Mas que a nada, lo hago

Y te daré lo que sea y todo

Lo que tengo solo por estar contigo

Estos sentimientos que abrazo dentro son emociones que no puedo esconder

Estos sentimientos no pueden ser alguna señal

Te doy lo que sea

Esa noche sin dudarlo nos entregamos uno al otro, nos entregamos, la vida el amor y la pasión que teníamos dentro guardado desde hacía tanto, cuando al fin fuimos uno y te sentí mía, fue algo mágico, fue como si nada existiera, solo tú y yo. Dos meses después nos casamos, creo que han sido unos de los mejores días de mi vida... sin contar el nacimiento de nuestros hijos. Hace ya aproximadamente 20 años de eso, y cada mañana que despierto en tus brazos me parece como sí solo hubieran pasado 2 días, te amo igual o más que ayer y cada rincón de mi ser es solo para ti, por que a pesar de los años TE AMO MAS QUE A NADA.

I love you more than anything,  
Than anything, I do.  
And I'd give anything and everything  
I have just to be with you.  
I'd give anything, you know I'd do anything for you.  
I love you more than anything, more than anything!

Te amo mas que a nada

Que a nada, lo hago

Y te daré lo que sea y todo

Lo que tengo solo por estar contigo

Y te doy lo que sea, sabes que hago lo que sea por ti

Te amo mas que a nada, mas que a nada


End file.
